zompoc_survivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Campsite
Campsites are areas in many different parts of the world used for outdoor activities in remote areas. A campsite can consist of a single person or small group, or it can be a large community like those seen during the second world war. AdvantagesEdit Remoteness. Campsites are usually far away from major population centers, reducing the likelihood of the undead and bandits finding your hideout.Easy Scavenging. The remoteness also helps with scavenging, as you are in less danger from humans and undead. In forested areas, hunting will be significantly easier and gathering food is also not a problem. Most campsites are nearby a river so fishing and water will probably not be a problem.Natural Resources. Forests have natural materials there for you to build with. Trees can make great Gallanach Campsite - fortifications, and can help build other useful structures. Also, trees can be climbed to provide a good lookout. Forests are littered with hiding places too, so you would be able to hide from other humans. Remember that enemies can also use the hiding places so be sure to scout around carefully.The equipment and resources for campsites can be fount in nature, in stores, and even in private homes.A relatively easy location to clear out.Mobile; Can be easily transported and set up in a different location.Many campsites allow trailers and RVs, which can be well supplied.DisadvantagesEditRemoteness. While being remote is useful, being away from society may also be a problem. You are less likely to be found by any sort of rescue, and scavenging for most man-made supplies will be harder. Also, communications from most devices (Satellite devices may still work okay) will be less likely to transmit and receive signals from a long range.Easy to attack; Most of the structures in a campsite are either made up of tents or personal vehicles. Tents can be slashed and burned, and vehicles can be quickly surroundedReliance. By being near a campsite, you will only be able to rely on fishing, hunting and gathering as a food source, so you have no guarantee that you will be able to get food. Also, not all campsites are near water, so it is necessary to find that as well. Farming in forested areas is difficult for many plants but it is still possible.Possibility of already being overrun or occupied by hostile humans.How to prepareEditThough campsites are set up to give you the most basic necessities, it is not an easy task to gather other useful items. These tips will help your campsite to be more successful. Stock up on needed supplies, especially ones not available there; make sure to have them put together before relocation to a ny campsite. This is a golden rule in preparation for using a site. Remember that the supplies you bring with you may be all you have for a long time.Improve your fortifications. Wildlife, humans, and zombies all pose a threat to you. Periodically send out scouts or small patrols to detect possible dangers before they have a chance to introduce themselves to you in the camp. Trenches, fences, treestands, tin cans, and dogs can all serve as deterrants or early warning systems for you and your group.Make sure to have transportation. Even though your remoteness is useful and you're capable of surviving on what is there, there will be instances when the need to go to a developed area for things impossible for you to make or find. Take into account the number of people you'll need on any given run, the terrain, and the size of the loads you plan on carrying back with you. ATVs and their aquatic cousin the barge are both very versatile in their respective areas. ATVs can move through mud, snow, and relatively shallow bodies of water; haul trailers, and move at speeds in excess of 50 miles per hour. The barge can carry hundreds of pounds of cargo, a dozen men, and move in only a few feet of water. Compact body-on-frame 4X4 SUV's/ Pickups also can also be of use here (V6 and 4 cylinder engines preferably). check the Light trucks (pickups and SUVs) section for more info. Do not use any vehicles that are not meant to handle rough road situations (mud, snow, bodies of water, loose dirt/ gravel, etc.). This includes crossovers, sedans, hatchbacks, etc. Jeeps, Subura's, and possibly Volvo's and VW's excluded as some crossover and station wagon models can actually do a bit of off roading. Don't get cocky. The chance of undead and other humans being there IS NOT ZERO. It will be low (Usually, but it is varied in areas) so it is not the biggest concern, but do not think you are impossible to find there. A decent frontier fort built to withstand an assault by hundreds will serve as an excellent basis for the creation of a larger community on the outskirts of society. Category:Bases